The present invention relates to a hand set and more particularly to arrangement for setting a sender in the hand set.
Generally, a sender is classified into two types, one of them being a pressure contact set type sender such as dynamic type sender, carbon type sender or the like which is set in a hand set case by bringing it in pressure contact with the inner surface of a talk sending portion and the other one being a float set type sender such as ceramic type sender or the like which is set in a hand set case in the floated state by holding it with the aid of a case made of elastomeric material such as rubber or the like which in turn is fixedly secured to the hand set case.
To facilitate understanding of the present invention it will be helpful that a conventional hand set will be described below.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional hand set with a dynamic type sender incorporated therein by way of a perspective view in the disassembled state. A hand set case 1 is divided into an upper case 2 and a lower case 3 and a sender 4 is set onto the lower case 3. The sender 4 in the illustrated hand set is fixedly secured to the lower case 3 in such a manner that an annular holder 5 is placed on the sender 4 and it is then threadably engaged to bosses 3a on the lower case 3 using screws 6.
Further, a connecting block 7 including a modular jack holding portion 7a is fitted onto the sender 4 and a modular jack 8 is mounted on the lower case 3 by fitting it onto the holding portion 7a. The modular jack 8 has terminals 8a which are connected to terminals 7b on the connecting block 7. The modular jack 8 mounted on the lower case in that way assumes a position where a plug insert portion 8b is aligned with an opening 2a on the upper case when on the latter is fitted onto the lower case 3.
On the other hand, a hand set with a ceramic type sender incorporated therein has a problem that characteristics of the sender are readily affected by vibration, shock imparted from the outside or the like. In view of the problem as mentioned above the sender is accommodated in a cylindrical member made of elastomeric material such as rubber or the like and it is then set onto a lower case of the hand set by fastening the lower end of the cylindrical member thereto by means of screws with an attachment piece interposed therebetween.
Since the conventional hand set is constructed in the above-described manner, there is a necessity for preparing a hand set case separately in dependence on the kind of a sender employed for the hand set, because a manner of mounting the sender on the hand set case is different from sender to sender. This leads to drawbacks that a large amount of expenditure is required for preparing a molding die for each of the hand set cases and moreover operation for controlling associated parts and components becomes complicated.